Problem: How many distinct positive factors does 32 have?
Explanation: Since 32 is a power of 2, its only factors are the powers of 2 less than or equal to it.  These are 1, 2, 4, 8, 16, and 32, so there are $\boxed{6}$ positive factors of 32.